DESCRIPTION (Adapted from applicant s description): The molecular genetic approaches that are available in Drosophila make it a particularly attractive system to identify and characterize genes involved in long-term memory (LTM) formation. This proposal outlines experimental strategies to develop new tools to make the Drosophila model system more amenable to behavioral analyses. These are (1) a rapid approach to cloning genes that have been identified by mutation, (2) gene targeting, and (3) simultaneous control of spatial and temporal expression of genes.